


Sweet Like Chocolate, Bitter Like Tonic

by Babbling, The_Clamp



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic, Donghun is Dramatic, Dr Google, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hospital Attendance, Hospitals, Husbands, Junhee Scaredy-Cat, Junhee's Scared of Axe Murderers, Kinda Cracky, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Overthinking, Slice of Life, So is Junhee, but he's fine, cuteness, dongjun - Freeform, mentions of illness, soft, supportive husbands, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Junhee loves his husband, but he doesn't love being forced to watch scary movies or driving to the emergency room in the middle of the night.___Donghun wrapped a hand around Junhee’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Sorry… you should be curled up in bed fast asleep right now.” He not only felt guilty, but also a little stupid over the situation.“It’s okay...I made you check the kitchen for lurking serial killers yesterday night…” Junhee mumbled, his voice fading at the end of the sentence and not much later he began to quietly snore.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Sweet Like Chocolate, Bitter Like Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! We had fun writing this little scenario together and we hope you’ll enjoy it, too. Kind of chaotic, we wrote it in a day telepathically on google docs without any verbal communication ^^;
> 
> Please know this was not meant to make fun of anybody for anything for having particular anxieties. Honestly, this whole thing kinda stemmed from comparing our own.  
> Also, please take heed to not rely on googling your symptoms! However, do seek medical attention if you have any health concerns. ^_^

“It’s just a stupid cramp!” Junhee looked at Donghun with an annoyed expression and crossed arms, while his husband was clutching his leg as if someone had shot him. “You’re just being paranoid.”

Donghun narrowed his eyes. “Says the person who cannot open the door without looking through the window after they heard the fucking postal car because they think the postal delivery guy is a robber in disguise. The news said the police already caught that guy.” How could Junhee be so heartless and blind to his plight? His leg felt like he’d been stabbed by a thousand knives of pain. He’d been getting an awful cramp in his leg for about a day now and a three hour stint on Google had pointed out at least 75 different conditions he could have. Some of which would inevitably end in his untimely demise. The one which most worried him was a possibility of a blood clot in his leg. Wasn't that what Dr. House on that TV show had? 

Junhee groaned in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thanks to his habit of googling every tiny symptom, over the last couple months Donghun had apparently nearly died because of several different conditions which all turned out to be harmless in the end. A slight headache here, a pimple there or a bruise from hitting his knee… Just the usual stuff. Junhee had tried hiding his phone but there was always a way to use google and Donghun knew all of Junhee’s best hiding spots. Dr. Google was truly the enemy.

“You will regret being so mean to me when I’m dead because of this!” Totally not over dramatic at all.

“You. Won’t. Die! This is the fifth time this year you thought you were dying and you are still alive! Last month you thought you had an aneurysm because you had a little bit of a headache!” 

Donghun looked utterly scandalised by the other’s heartless words. Okay, maybe that slight headache was actually from not drinking enough water that day, but that was utterly beside the point. The point was that it _could_ have been an aneurysm. “... Y’know I’m pretty sure you left the door unlocked. Did you hear something?” Donghun deflected away from the accusations against him, bringing up the plot of the movie he’d made Junhee sit through. It had made his naturally jumpy husband even more skittish ever since. 

It had the right effect because Junhee’s eyes widened in horror and he quickly walked to the door to carefully glance into the hallway. He was sure that he had locked the door but now there were doubts. He might not have heard any sounds but better be safe than sorry, right? However, just as he had expected there was nobody there and when he went to check the door, it was safely locked. After reassuring himself of this, his heartbeat calmed down only for anger to replace his former uneasiness. It was late and he just wanted to go to bed, it was hard enough when every bump in the night freaked him out. “You lied to me! It’s locked!” Junhee exclaimed and gave Donghun an angry glare. 

Donghun couldn't believe his husband had the audacity to call him paranoid. Whenever he managed to make Junhee watch a horror movie or serial killer documentaries, the next couple weeks afterwards, his husband would check every door and window was locked at least four times before going to bed each night or would often dash back from the car to make sure the front door was locked. It just so happened this particular movie had coincided with a number of local robberies.“I meant the other door, the fire escape. But don’t take forever checking because I need you to drive me to the hospital. Google says I have like… 3 days to live.” He’d genuinely worked himself up to a level of anxiety where he needed the reassurance of an actual doctor to look at him. 

Junhee gasped in disbelief. “There could be a robber in our home, right now, and you want to send your husband to just go and check? Do you care that little about me that you are ready to risk my life?!”

“Yes. Because even if there is a robber they realistically probably wouldn’t kill you. They’d just take our stuff and leave. Axe murderers on the other hand, love breaking into people’s homes to chop them up. So, I’m going to the hospital and you’re welcome to stay here alone if you like.” 

The sudden image of the scary looking man with a beard and a bloody axe in his hand from the movie they had watched the other night who was waiting for him at the back door popped up in Junhee’s head and he gulped. He really wanted to go to check the door but what if Donghun was right and the murderer would jump out behind a wardrobe and chop him into tiny pieces which he could feed to his dogs later on, so that nobody would ever be able to find his dead body? Not to forget that Donghun wasn’t able to run right now so he would probably die too. At the imagination tears gathered in Junhee’s eyes and his hands began trembling in fear. He hated being home alone at the best of times. 

“So what if they really are an axe murderer and not a robber then...?” 

From the look on Junhee’s face, Donghun knew he had him. Perhaps it was a little mean of Donghun to exploit Junhee’s movie-induced anxieties in order to get him to accompany him to the hospital. But he hated hospitals and if what Web MD had said turned out to be true, he would be in no state to drive. "Guess you'll have to find out~" He teased, wiggling his fingers spookily. Truth be told, he did feel guilty. He wanted to assure Junhee that there was obviously no serial killer hiding out in their home and he’d happily go check the entire place to put his mind at rest. But right now, his own mind was too riddled with anxiety over the seemingly innocuous but persistent cramp in his leg.

“Do you think the murderer will be waiting for us? Perhaps... if we leave now he will get tired and search for a better victim?”

"Great idea, lets go! I'm sure the emergency room will be a good long wait. Any serial killer would surely get bored of waiting to chop us to pieces by then. You can only sit in a closet sharpening your axe for so long before getting tired." He hobbled to where the car keys were in the dish near the TV. 

“Mmmh...Okay... But only because I clearly like you more than you like me and I don’t want you to die at the hands of an axe murderer either...or an imaginary illness” Junhee gave in, the thought of brutally getting murdered sounding worse than driving to the hospital and staying there for hours in the middle of the night. And yes okay, perhaps he also did this because he loved Donghun and wanted him to feel better. It would definitely help them both to sleep better the next night. 

"It is _not_ imaginary!" Donghun defended himself. It didn't matter how many times he reminded himself he was being irrational. He knew he was being stupid, he really did. But nothing would get him out of his spiral of panic once he was in it. His mind was well practiced at making him believe things he knew didn't make a single lick of sense. 

“Gimme the keys...It’s your fault if we die on the way because I’m tired and I don’t see a deer wandering into the road in time…” 

During the entire drive to the hospital, Donghun did his best to focus on what was happening outside the window or playing on the radio to keep his mind off what was possibly going on with his body. It was easy to be hyper aware of every little thing without distractions, his brain wanting to focus on every weird sensation. 

His stiff posture and anxious nail-biting had obviously caught Junhee’s attention because the younger suddenly burst out singing loudly. It was so sudden that it actually startled Donghun at first.

Junhee was a great singer, but he wailed the lyrics out like a distressed cat purposefully badly while singing along with the power ballad playing on the radio. It made Donghun crack a smile and quickly found himself descending into laughter. “Junnie, you’re so stupid.” He giggled, watching the wide grin on Junhee’s face as he sang, windows rolled down for all the world to hear. The world outside was otherwise calm and Junhee felt himself calm down, too. Music as well as Donghun’s laughter had never failed to make him feel better and suddenly he no longer minded driving around the city in the middle of the night. 

The emergency room was busy, considering it was the middle of the night. Mostly full of people who had been out drinking far too much and injuring themselves in the process, one guy was even vomiting into a trash can as they entered. Donghun of course swerved a wide distance around him. It was carnage, honestly. 

The nurse at the reception desk didn't seem especially sympathetic when Donghun explained his reasons for being there. They were, however, told to take a seat in the waiting area. While they were waiting, they both eyed the people around themselves suspiciously, however both for different reasons. While Junhee quietly started listing all the reasons and facts that made drinking alcohol and people under the influence of drugs more dangerous, Donghun thought about all the pathogens lurking on every surface. 

The thing about Donghun was that he had this massive aversion to all things visibly unclean as well as invisibly so. He hated hospitals especially, he could catch all manner of infections here. But, it was a necessary evil. He needed to get his leg checked out before any of his nightmare scenarios came to fruition. He stood next to the row of chairs while Junhee sat and fidgeted. “It’s pretty busy… could be here a while.” That made Junhee huff. 

“I could be spending this time in my warm, comfortable bed instead of a cold hospital with drunken maniacs around me…” 

Donghun stood awkwardly, leaning his weight on his ‘good’ leg a little overdramatically. “As if I like hanging out in the infection factory.” He pouted, jutting his lower lip out pathetically. “And my leg hurts. I’m pretty sure it's a blood clot or something. Deep vein thrombosis. What if I have a stroke?” 

Choosing not to respond to that, Junhee sighed and got up, ignoring the confused look that his husband was giving him while he made his way towards the reception. Some seconds later he returned, a disinfectant clinell wipe in one hand which he used to wipe down the entire chair next to his own. Once he was done, he threw it into a nearby trash can and sat back down, nodding at the seat, his arms folded across his chest. He knew Donghun far too well by this point. “It’s clean now. Sit down or you’ll only make your leg worse.” 

Donghun shifted a little on his feet before giving in and dropping himself down into the seat. They sat in a momentary silence, he knew how much of a pain in the butt he could be. Guilt settled heavily in the pit of his stomach as he looked over to Junhee, who was staring warily at a man who was having a heated, drunken argument with the wall. “....Thank you.” He said quietly, taking Junhee’s hand and sliding his fingers between the other’s. It seemed to catch Junhee by surprise and he tensed, before he relaxed and softly squeezed it. 

“You’ll protect me if one of them tries something funny, right? Though your leg is hurt…?” He asked Donghun, again nervously glancing at the drunken men. He knew that most of them were harmless and probably needed help more urgently than Donghun but at the same time he simply wasn’t able to ban all the possible horror scenarios from his mind. Junhee was a naturally nervous person when it came to unpredictability, the unpredictability of others being a particular concern.

“Of course. I’ll tackle any drunkard who tries to harass you. Even the vomity one. Besides,” He pointed at the man arguing with the wall. “I wouldn't worry about that one, anyways. He seems pretty caught up in his philosophical debate about the state of the global economy. He raises some good points, actually. Something about the increase in national debts.” That tickled Junhee, raising a giggle from him as he leaned his head against Donghun’s shoulder, before shifting his attention to his spread out leg. 

“How is your leg? Does it hurt much?” 

Donghun had kind of forgotten about his leg, actually. He’d been adequately distracted from any sensations which were more than likely psychosomatic at this point. “It feels okay…” He tried to stretch it out, flexing his foot, only for his calf muscle to cramp up badly again. “Ah--! I take it back!” He rubbed at his own leg to try and stop the painful cramping. 

“Aww my poor Dongdong…” Junhee cooed sympathetically and reached up his free hand to fondly rub his cheek. He knew how much Donghun loved to get babied and no medicine seemed to help better in order to cure whatever ailed him. However, before he could add some other mushy pet names, a yawn overcame him. 

Donghun wrapped a hand around Junhee’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Sorry… you should be curled up in bed fast asleep right now.” He not only felt guilty, but also a little stupid over the situation. He was probably fine, but then there were all the _’what if’_ s the internet had planted in his head. He heaved a deep sigh, feeling Junhee relaxing against him, the tension disappearing from the younger’s body out of tiredness. He watched the clock, 01:32am, and gently rubbed his husband’s shoulder.

“It’s okay...I made you check the kitchen for lurking serial killers yesterday night…” Junhee mumbled, his voice fading at the end of the sentence and not much later he began to quietly snore. 

An hour and a half passed by. Donghun’s leg was still intermittently cramping up painfully but he tried not to move, so as to not disturb Junhee’s sleep. But finally,

“Lee Donghun?” A doctor with an arm full of notes called.

“Oh, yeah that’s me.” He looked over to Junhee, gently shaking him awake. “Junnie… hey. I gotta go be examined now.” 

His husband blinked up at him sleepily and then groggily got up, stretching his aching back. That had not been the most comfortable position in the world. “Wait...I’ll come with you.” He announced, shooting skittish glances at the people around them. 

Donghun linked arms with him as they followed the doctor to the examination room, where he had to hop up onto a trolley. It was an awkward scramble, but he managed. His calf muscle was really aching and tight by this point.

The doctor turned over a piece of paper and eyed it for a moment. “It says it’s your right leg? Could you roll up your pant leg and explain the issue?”

Donghun carefully rolled his pant leg up. “Uh… well I’ve been getting really bad cramps in my calf muscle. Like, it’s really bad and it’s been going on since yesterday constantly. I looked it up and I was worried I have a DVT or something.” It even sounded stupid as the words left his mouth.

“I see.” The doctor prodded and poked at Donghun’s leg, stretching it this way and that until the muscle tensed up again, making him whine in pain. 

The expression on the doctor’s face when he admitted to googling his symptoms said it all, quite frankly. “I see. Have you been doing any additional exercise recently?”

“N-No. Not really.”

“Have you recently travelled long haul? Or been immobile for a long period of time?” The doctor questioned, scribbling in his notes. Junhee restrained himself from answering that Donghun had laid around in bed until 11am on the weekend before rather than helping him with groceries.

“N-No. Uh… I went on a six hour train journey a few months ago…” 

“Okay, I’m gonna take some blood from you and then you can go sit back out in the waiting area and we’ll let you know when the results are back. We’ll check for inflammatory markers and run a D-dimer which would detect a DVT if that is indeed what it is. I would be surprised, though. There’s no swelling or redness in the area.” 

Donghun nodded and rolled up his sleeve, looking incredibly nervous at the prospect of the needle as the doctor rummaged around for the equipment. Junhee got the hint, knowing his husband’s body language better than anyone else’s, and he sat down next to him. 

“Don’t worry, you’ve had this before. It doesn't hurt that bad, was it? You don’t have to look at it if you don’t want to.” Gently he took Donghun’s trembling hand into his and squeezed it. The other nodded and then focused on his face while he could hear the doctor preparing the needle and felt the tourniquet get wrapped around his arm tightly. 

Donghun kept his attention on Junhee, eyes moving over the face he’d looked at a billion times, the face he knew so well. The face he fell asleep to each night and woke up to every morning. His sharp, catlike eyes with the delicate little creases at their corners. He loved those creases, especially the way they spread every time he smiled and laughed. His high, elegant cheekbones and pretty jawline. Then there was his lips, his adorably curved lips with his ever so slightly asymmetrical cupid’s bow. Donghun was a lucky man, not just because his husband had a beautiful face, but because Junhee was easily the most beautiful person he’d ever met on the inside, too.

“Okay, take a seat back in the waiting area, please.” The doctor unclipped the band from around Donghun’s arm.

“W-What? It’s done?” Donghun blinked. “I didn't even feel it.”

“I noticed.” Junhee laughed and winked. “You got distracted by my beauty, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Donghun gave a slightly embarrassed little smile. Yeah, he did have this tendency to become a little enchanted by his husband from time to time. “I’ll deny it later, though.”

The doctor opened the door, clearing his throat awkwardly as a signal that it was really time to leave. The pair headed back to the waiting room, Donghun prodding at the piece of cotton wool now taped to his arm where the needle had gone in. 

“How long will it take until we can go back home?” Junhee wanted to know, getting a new disinfectant wipe from the packet on the desk at the nurse’s station to once again clean a chair for Donghun.

The older flopped down on it exhausted. “I dunno, I guess it depends on how busy they are.” Donghun sighed and looked at the clock again. Good thing it was the weekend, getting to work in a couple of hours would have been rather difficult. “Hey, you wanna use the contactless on my phone and get yourself something out of the vending machine?” Junhee thought about it for some seconds. Eating in the middle of the night was really bad for his skin but he also felt hungry and he was craving for something sweet. In the end it wasn’t his reason that won.

“Okay. Do you want me to get you something too?” 

“I need chocolate, please.” Donghun gave the puppy eyes, even though there was no need to. As always they made Junhee melt on the spot. 

“Sure. Everything for my injured puppy.” He gave his husband a pat on the head and then went to get them both some chocolate bars and strawberry milk. Donghun was the one paying after all. 

Donghun waited, rubbing over his face with his palms to try and wake up his tired eyes. He hoped they wouldn’t be stuck here much longer. He was exhausted and he knew Junhee would be, too. He stretched his leg out as the aching muscle clenched up in protest. This surely wasn't normal, right? He wasn't being irrational, was he? This could be something serious, couldn't it?

He leaned over so he could see around the corner where Junhee was fighting with the vending machine. It looked like something had gotten stuck and he was now trying to reason with it by yelling at it. Donghun laughed to himself at how much Junhee looked like the drunk who’d been fighting with the wall. 

Eventually Junhee had won his battle and came back, holding two chocolate bars and strawberry milk boxes in his hands, his face still flushed from his fierce battle. 

“That stupid vending machine wanted to keep your bar…” He explained, once he had reached Donghun and he flopped down next to him, handing him his share of the snacks. 

Donghun was having trouble stopping the giggles bubbling out. “So I saw. You sure showed that vending machine, honey.” He took his bar of chocolate, milk and his phone back. “What did you get? The kind with nuts?” He peered over at Junhee.

“No…I know you are allergic to nuts, silly. I’m not trying to kill you.” 

“How kind of you. Sharing, then? Halfsies?”

“Halfsies. Duh.”

They sat and ate their bars of chocolate, getting half way through before swapping over with each other. It went without saying that they’d share, it was something they’d done ever since their second date and they’d sat eating candy by the river on a not-too-warm summer evening.

It wasn't long before the doctor returned, a piece of paper in hand. “Lee Donghun? Come back through, please.” 

“That’s you.” Junhee stated, taking his hand and squeezing it encouragingly. 

Once sat inside the room, the doctor looked over the sheet of paper covered in numbers. Donghun’s anxiety spiked, fearing the worst as he gripped Junhee’s hand tightly. 

“So, good news. Everything looks completely normal.” The doctor said simply.

“B-But why is my leg doing this? I swear it isn't normal. Aren't you going to give me a scan or something?”

“There’s really no need. There’s nothing to indicate anything other than you’ve had cramp which has probably been exacerbated by you being tense and worrying about it. Leg cramps are not uncommon, especially at night. We actually advise our elderly patients to drink tonic water. The quinine in it is good for nighttime leg cramps.” The doctor explained. 

“E-Elderly? Elderly. Elderly patients?” Donghun looked scandalised. Sure, he was pushing thirty, but elderly!? Next to him, Junhee made a sound like a dying duck. Clearly a sign that he was trying to suppress his laughter. 

“I can also recommend keeping warm and massaging it.” The doctor added.

“....Elderly?”

“And taking some paracetamol should help with the discomfort, too.” The doctor stood and pulled the door open. “And I highly recommend you stay hydrated, too. Dehydration could have also been the cause.” 

“I told you after the last time with the headache...You need to drink more water!” Junhee scolded him now too while they made their way outside. “Simply staying hydrated keeps like a thousand diseases away.” 

“Don’t say a word. For all I knew I could have been a moment from death.” Donghun looked away to hide the embarrassed flush on his face as they walked outside back out towards the car.

“Yes and I couldn’t be more relieved that you are perfectly fine.” Junhee grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into the vehicle. “Hurry, I want to get back and into my bed as fast as possible.” His head felt all mushy already from tiredness. 

Donghun made a show of rubbing his cheek where the other had kissed him. “Do you want me to drive?” He couldn't wait to get home so he could curl up, mope and feel sorry for himself .

“With your cramp? No way. I want to keep on living a couple more years if you let me…” 

When buckled into his seat, Donghun leaned his head onto the window with a pout stuck to his face. Junhee eyed him with raised eyebrows. 

“What are you pouting for? I’m the one who had to drive you to the hospital for no reason…” Donghun stayed silent for a long time. Long enough to have Junhee glancing over. “Hun?” 

“That’s exactly why I’m pouting. Because you had to indulge me panicking over nothing.” He sniffled, feeling tears pressing at his eyes and threatening to burst out. “I feel like an idiot. I’m really sorry…” He swallowed, steeling himself. The exhaustion and all the worry he’d gone through had finally gotten to him. 

“Awww baby, you know I’m only joking. I would have driven you hours to make sure you are okay.” Junhee reached over to his husband and took his hand, rubbing it gently before raising and pressing it to his lips. “I love you and that means I care and worry about you.”

“Let’s go home so I can cuddle up to you under the blankets, yeah?” Donghun cracked a smile, blinking his tears of self-frustration away. “If you’re lucky I’ll let you massage my leg. Doctor’s orders.” 

“I will see if my love goes that far…” Junhee mumbled and then started the car, not able to suppress his grin when Donghun started laughing again. There simply was nothing better than seeing his husband so happy, especially after he had still thought he would die only some hours ago.

When they arrived home, Donghun proceeded to head straight for their bedroom and flopped onto the bed face first. Meanwhile Junhee went to rummage through a cupboard where he was sure they kept some tonic water to use as a mixer. He searched and once he had found it, he batted away the dust it had collected with a pleased smile. 

“Honey, don’t forget to drink your tonic water before sleeping!” He reminded his husband while he mixed the bitter tonic with as much orange juice as he could fit into the glass.

“Oh my god, I think I just flash forwarded sixty years.” Donghun whined into this pillow before flipping himself over and sitting up. “Aw, you put juice in it for me.” He wasn't even aware they had tonic water, the damn stuff was disgustingly bitter but was one of those things they had in case it was requested by a guest. He took the glass and sipped it, pulling a disgusted face. The juice did little to mask the flavour. “Eeewww this is disgusting.” He stuck his tongue out as if that would help make the taste go away. Junhee rolled his eyes. Dealing with Donghun could often feel like dealing with a child, especially when he was feeling sorry for himself and whiny. 

“Drink it. I won’t take you to the hospital a second time tonight. You should listen to what the doctor said.” 

Donghun pouted. “I’ll drink it…” He pretended to think. “...if you gimmie a kiss after.”

Junhee sighed. “All right. I’ll give you as many kisses as you want but first I want to see you emptying the entire glass!” 

Now _that_ was motivation. “Ah, bribery with kisses. Who says romance is dead?” Donghun closed his eyes and gulped down the bitter drink quickly, draining the entire glass. Junhee stared at him with an open mouth, only now realizing that every kiss would taste like tonic water. “All gone~ Now, I believe you owe me.”

“Eww but you smell and taste like tonic…” Junhee whined, though he knew very well that there was no escape. 

“You promised.” Again, Donghun gave the puppy eyes and pouted. The fight inside of Junhee was clearly visible on his face and as expected, he eventually gave in. 

“Okay...how many do you want? And we’ll go to sleep afterwards!” 

“Hmm… let’s start with one and then I’ll decide how many more I want.” Donghun leaned forward, cupping Junhee’s cheek with his palm and bringing their lips together softly. Familiar lips which never failed to make Donghun’ heart quiver every single time ever since their first kiss. He brought Junhee’s lower lip between his tenderly for a second before pulling back just enough that there was the tiniest space between them.

“You taste bitter.” Junhee pretended to be disgusted, twisting his lips into a pout.

“You taste sweet. As always. Chocolate and strawberries.” Donghun smiled lovingly.

“Well, you just corrupted my sweet taste…” 

Donghun hugged out a little laugh. “Corrupting you, am I?” He dipped back in for another kiss. It was all slow, lazy movements of lips against each other and melting into languid, tired licks of tongues. Donghun pulled Junhee down to lay on the soft mattress with him, amongst the fluffy white blankets. He broke the kiss to bump their foreheads together. “I love you, Junhee. So much.”

“I love you too.” So so much...

Donghun stroked his cheek and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. “C’mon, let's get ready for sleep.” Junhee nodded, when suddenly something came to his mind and his heart started beating faster again. Because of the hospital visit and Donghun distracting him way too much as always, he had completely forgotten about the crazed axe murderer that could still be hiding somewhere; waiting for them to fall asleep so he could chop them into pieces without a fight. All blood faded from his face. 

“...you’ll check the closet right? And the back door? What if the axe murderer is still here?”

“Of course.” Donghun kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He really shouldn’t have made him watch that horror movie or teased him about it. Junhee had always been a scaredy cat. 

He got up and opened the closet door, resisting the urge to pretend to see someone in there. “Hello? Any axe murderers in there? Come on out if you ar--oof!” He was cut off when a pillow hit his back.

“Stop making fun of me!” Junhee pouted but a small smile was playing at the corner of his lips, though he was trying his best to suppress it. 

“Nope, no murderers.” Donghun confirmed. “I’ll go check the doors and whatnot while you get ready to sleep.” Junhee nodded.

“Okay...Scream if you need help but if you scream as a joke I’ll be the one turning into an axe murderer tonight!” 

“Yes yes!” Donghun called as he hobbled on his sore leg out the door, being a tad over dramatic. He did indeed proceed to check around and ensure the doors were locked. But not before accidentally knocking a pan off the kitchen counter during his dramatic hobbling. It clattered to the floor loudly. “Oops!” Uh oh, Junhee was gonna kill him. There’s no way the other would believe it was an accident.

“Donghun? Are you all right?” The panicked voice sounded from upstairs only some seconds later just as Donghun had expected. 

“Yeah! It was just a pan! I promise I wasn't trying to scare you!” He called from the kitchen, picking the dan thing up and tossing it into the cupboard where it belonged. That would teach him to leave things out on the counter. “We are 100% murderer free!”

“Good! Then come to bed now, it’s cold!” 

Thank goodness Junhee wasn't mad at him. He gave a sigh of relief and headed back upstairs to find the other already in bed in a pair of polka dot pyjamas. He couldn't wait to just crawl in alongside him. “You survived up here alone?” He quickly pulled some pyjamas out for himself. The one’s Junhee had bought him not long ago which he pretended not to like due to the rainbows and unicorns printed all over them. In actual fact, he adored them. However, he apparently took Junhee too long who whined and made grabby hands towards him. 

“Hurryyy, I’m cold!” 

“I’m coming, stop being impatient.” Donghun joked, changing into his pyjamas quickly. 

“Nice ass~” Junhee teased tunefully, a sleepy giddy little grin gracing his lips. Though he was tired, looking at Donghun was always something he enjoyed doing. 

“Quit leering at me.” Donghun threw his pants at him. “I’m no object.” He laughed pulling the pyjama pants on.

Junhee squawked when the item of clothing landed on his face, grabbing it and tossing it across the room. “No but you’re a snack.” 

Donghun pretended to be insulted and gave an indignant look, crawling into bed and play-biting Junhee’s shoulder. “So are you.” He kissed his cheek tenderly. “Good night… or rather, morning.”

“Mmh...If you wake me before noon, I’ll kill you.” Junhee said, before wrapping his arms around his husband’s body and snuggling himself closer. 

Donghun leaned his chin on top of his head. “Of course. Love you, Junnie.” Warmth spread through Junhee’s body at the two words that would probably never fail to make him feel happy and at home. 

“I love you too, Dongdong.” They quickly fell asleep, not feeling bothered by the soft sunlight that was already creeping over the treetops and beginning to pour through the curtains. Nor did they care about the birds singing their morning chorus, each trying to be louder than the others. 

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think and check out both authors :D
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter! [TheClamp](https://twitter.com/TheClamp2) and [Babbling](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng)


End file.
